


Generation

by lady_starflower (Star_on_a_Staff)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/lady_starflower
Summary: Gray and Juvia's children sneak into their parent's bedrooms in the middle of the night. Short and family-centric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net. I don't own these characters!

Silver crept up and threw one leg over the four poster bed. He grunted and huffed before finally reaching the top of the mattress with success. His sister watched this reconnaissance with anxiety from the other side of the bed. Silver finally cheered to himself and then surveyed his new territory.

His mother and father lay in each other's arms, sleeping soundly without knowing their children had infiltrated their bedroom. Ur, Silver's twin sister, giggled softly, and Silver shot her a look. Their mother murmured and stirred in her sleep, and both kids ducked their heads in alarm.

Their mother glanced up groggily, and perceived two forms quivering at the foot of the bed. She smiled sleepily at their panicked and guilty faces, and simply gestured them over before plopping her head back on her husband's chest.

The two kids wiggled their way into the center of the embrace and took some time to settle themselves. Their father let out a grunt as Silver accidentally stepped on him, and opened one of his dark eyes.

He relaxed and shifted his weight as Ur cuddled between his wife and Silver, and he adjusted his hold on his children.

Few minutes later, nothing had changed in the bedroom. The only difference was the two children snuggled in between their loving parents' embrace.

Hopefully the parents won't find out until morning that the reason Silver and Ur had relocated was due to an accidental Ice Make Explosion from Silver.


End file.
